circle daybreak fights
by jesjessiejessica
Summary: fav. soul mates r fighting
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I was thinking of a new story that, wait I lost it. What if the daybreaker's all had a fight with their soul mates.

**Ash and Mary-Lynnette fight.**

Here I was waiting. It's been an hour now. I'm supposed to be on a date with Ash and he did not show up. I decide to go home. He is in so much trouble when I see him. I walk in the mansion, and I see him watching tv. Really he's supposed to be on a date with me not watching tv.

"hey Mare whats up."

"oh nothing, I just got stood up at the restarunt. Now why whould that be." He said nothing. "oh yah could a certain person sopposed to show up."

"Mare what are you talking about."

"oh my… do you even here yourself right now." He didn't say anything, just looked at me." You know what. I'm going up stairs see me when you stop being brain dead." With that I left the room.

_a/n: we come back to this argument later. I have a very good thing in store for our favorite couple._

**Jez and Morgead**

"hey Morgead want to go out." I said.

"not really, why."

"because I want to get out of this house"

" well, can you go out with mare or someone."

"no mare bussy."

"doing what."

"how should I know, she's not hear."

"but it's the super bowl"

" and you're the only one watching it."

"and your point?"

"I want to go out"

"so?"

"ugh you are… the most… ugh.. I can't stand it… you such a… a.. a door!"

"a door? Is that the best you can do?"

"oh shut up Morgead."

Where are you going"

"out! And by the way do the langrey and you are totally sleeping on the couch tonight."

**Delos and Maggie**

"hey delos"

"hi"

"What's wrong"

"oh nothing's wrong"

"then why are you all moppy"

"because"

"just because?"

"yah what the problem"

"um delos do you know who you're talking to, cause I know its not me."

"yah, okay"

"what is your problem, you know what never mind, bye, I'm going shopping with Mare."

"fine."

**Rashel and Quinn **

"JOHN QUINN, GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE."

"what"

"you absolute idiote you were suppose to babysit Timmy."

"I had something to do."

'yah okay and so did I you could have ask some to watch him."

'didn't feel like it."

'didn't feel like it? Okay hows this you better find some place to sleep tonight then."

"where am I suppose to go tonight."

"gee I don't know figure it out."

'don't feel like it."

"ugh you… you… that's it im need to go out I feel like talking to you right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I was thinking of a new story that, wait I lost it. What if the daybreaker's all had a fight with their soul mates. Yah, I know what your thinking. Just read the story…

**_previously...  
><em>**

**_Ash and Mary-Lynnette fight._**

**_Here I was waiting. It's been an hour now. I'm supposed to be on a date with Ash and he did not show up. I decide to go home. He is in so much trouble when I see him. I walk in the mansion, and I see him watching tv. Really he's supposed to be on a date with me not watching tv._**

**_"hey Mare whats up."_**

**_"oh nothing, I just got stood up at the restarunt. Now why whould that be." He said nothing. "oh yah could a certain person sopposed to show up."_**

**_"Mare what are you talking about."_**

**_"oh my… do you even here yourself right now." He didn't say anything, just looked at me." You know what. I'm going up stairs see me when you stop being brain dead." With that I left the room._**

**_a/n: we come back to this argument later. I have a very good thing in store for our favorite couple._**

**_Jez and Morgead_**

**_"hey Morgead want to go out." I said._**

**_"not really, why."_**

**_"because I want to get out of this house"_**

**_" well, can you go out with mare or someone."_**

**_"no mare bussy."_**

**_"doing what."_**

**_"how should I know, she's not hear."_**

**_"but it's the super bowl"_**

**_" and you're the only one watching it."_**

**_"and your point?"_**

**_"I want to go out"_**

**_"so?"_**

**_"ugh you are… the most… ugh.. I can't stand it… you such a… a.. a door!"_**

**_"a door? Is that the best you can do?"_**

**_"oh shut up Morgead."_**

**_Where are you going"_**

**_"out! And by the way do the langrey and you are totally sleeping on the couch tonight."_**

**_Delos and Maggie_**

**_"hey delos"_**

**_"hi"_**

**_"What's wrong"_**

**_"oh nothing's wrong"_**

**_"then why are you all moppy"_**

**_"because"_**

**_"just because?"_**

**_"yah what the problem"_**

**_"um delos do you know who you're talking to, cause I know its not me."_**

**_"yah, okay"_**

**_"what is your problem, you know what never mind, bye, I'm going shopping with Mare."_**

**_"fine."_**

**_Rashel and Quinn _**

**_"JOHN QUINN, GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE."_**

**_"what"_**

**_"you absolute idiote you were suppose to babysit Timmy."_**

**_"I had something to do."_**

**_'yah okay and so did I you could have ask some to watch him."_**

**_'didn't feel like it."_**

**_'didn't feel like it? Okay hows this you better find some place to sleep tonight then."_**

**_"where am I suppose to go tonight."_**

**_"gee, I don't know figure it out yourself."_**

**_'don't feel like it."_**

**_"ugh you… you… that's it im need to go out I don't feel like talking to you right now."_**

**_chapter 2...  
><em>**

Hannah and Theiry

"hey theiry."

"hello Hannah."

"so what's up."

"nothing"

"so you just going to answer me simple answers."

"no I just a little busy right now."

"okay so I just come back when your not busy."

"okay."

"you know what nevermind."

"what's that suppose to mean."

"nevermind"

Eric and Thea

"hey, Eric"

"hey thea."

"what ya doin?"

"reading."

"oh what are you reading."

"The lighting theif." (a/n: never read this book, but will soon.)

"oh… want to go out."

"not really."

"fine."

"fine what."

"nevermind eric." And with that thea walked out of the room.

Keller and Galen

"hey, galen."

"hey keller."

"what are you doing."

"nothing really just watching tv Miley cyrus is so hot."

"miley cyrus is what!"

"um nothing."

"no tell me what you said."

"nothing."

"liar, you said she was hot did you?"

"now keller."

"Don't now keller me? You think she's so hot why don't you let her take care of your parents, bye!"

David and Gillian

" hey Gillian."

"hello david. Look I need to go to 7-eleven."

"oh I go with you."

"okay." So they go to 7-eleven and a guy is flirting with Gillian. Long story short david beats the crap out of the guy.

"that is the last time you are to do that David, I never felt so embarrassed my whole life, like what is wronge with you."

"hey, he was flirting with my soulmate."

"so that doesn't give you the right to beat his ass."

"actually it does."

"urg… you know what!"

"what."

"bye"

Poppy and James

"james."

"what."

"what are you doing."

"nothing really."

'well let's go out."

"I don't want to. Can't you ask mare or keller or somebody."

'oh come on."

"I don't want to."

"why."

"cause."

"*signs* fine… bye."

"bye."

All of the girls (a/n: they're not fighting.)

"ugh… that james… I can't believe…he's such a…ugh."

"hey what about ash, this was the second time he forgot about our date. That total idiot."

Rashel walks into the room and takes away the ice cream Mare was eating and starts eating it.

"uge… I hate Quinn… he's soo ugh."

"um… your welcome."

"oh sorry."

"no problem I just get another."

"so what Quinn do?" asked poppy

"oh nothing much just that his new ceach frase is ' I don't feel it' well I didn't felt like being his soulmate but am, so there he go."

"oooh okay that hurt over here dang Rashel do you have to be so harsh?" said jez.

"actually, I do. John Quinn is such a… a… I don't know… a door. That's john quin has the IQ of a door."

"hahahahaha." All of the other girls said.

"And don't forget about Delos."

**"**and Ash."

"and Morgead."

"and james."

"and erik"

"and Galen."

"and David."

"and Thierry"

"Thierry!" all the other girls said."

**okay so i baaaaaaack and if anyone want to help me with this story or if you want something to happen in it please review or PM me there would have been more but my computer deleted it also im on writter's block also im very bad at spelling i know... anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

I'm sorry that i haven't been posting in a while. but i have writers block. anyway i would love to continue this story and hopefully finish it but I'll need the help of my readers for this and all of my other stories. and frankly I've been caught up reading other people fan fictions (I'm not going to lie) when i should be writing my own. but i just want everyone to know that I'm not dead or anything. so anyway if you have any ideas or anything pm me and i can get this show on the road and START WRITING AGAIN and maybe post some new stories after i finish the ones I'm working on. anyway please feel free to tell your ideas on how YOU (aka the reader) thinks this story should go im taking any ideas in any format funny not funny and ill even dedicate a chapter you. ^_^

- jesjessiejessica

p.s. i know you all were probably expecting a chapter and NOT an authors note. i know y'all hate authors notes i do too ;)


End file.
